


Ciclos nuevos

by ElVirtuoso



Series: Concursos LOL Mexico/Tematicos [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: ? - Freeform, Comfort, Cuento navideño, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, crecimiento, es bastante inusual pero se puede considerar, pequeña sarah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Había fechas sagradas para la capitana Miss Fortune. El inicio de un ciclo anual era uno de ellos.[Ganador del tercer lugar de cuentos navideños en Lol México... Si, otra vez]





	

El incesante parloteo de aquellas aves marinas podían hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera. Aquello mezclado con la fría brisa marina característica de aquellas fechas en Aguas Estancadas hacía que cualquier hombre sensato evitará salir de sus hogares o de cualquiera de las malolientes cantinas.  
Pero ese no era el caso de una feliz niña que corría por las poco transitadas calles de la ciudad portuaria. En sus pequeñas manos sostenía a penas un regalo mal envuelto y que encubría de cualquier mirada curiosa. Estaba ansiosa de llegar a su hogar, su madre no esperaría aquella sorpresa.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar, una casa ubicada cerca de una colina, algo alejada del puerto y su apestosa avenida blanca. El tamaño de su hogar era así de grande por el asombroso taller que poseía su madre. El Gran Kraken había sido benévolo con ella y su familia.  
De tan solo cruzar la puerta de entrada, un delicioso aroma la atrapa, haciendo que inhale con fuerza y una sonrisa se pose en su rostro.  
—¿Sarah, eres tú?— La voz de su madre se escucha en la cocina, la niña se ríe a lo bajo antes de responder que si, ocultando ese regalo mal envuelto atrás, como si su cuerpo fuera suficiente para esconderlo de la mirada de la mayor. Tan solo se limita en responder afirmativamente y se acerca a la cocina.

Al entrar se sorprende al ver a una enorme ave, ya cocinada y prácticamente listo para servir, los ojos de la pequeña Sarah brillaban, aquella ave era un festín y sintió su boca hacerse agua... a pesar de ser una niña entendía las terribles clases sociales.   
Su familia no pasaban hambre como la mayoría de la gente en el puerto, pero tampoco poseían el dinero para tener cenas así.  
Su madre pareció entender el silencio y su sorpresa.

—Fue un buen año para el negocio familiar, mi pequeña marinera. Pensé que podíamos celebrar el fin del año con un gran banquete, y que mejor que con un bello ganso... Ahora, ¿por qué no le avisas a tu padre que venga a cenar?— Aquella mujer se inclina, solo para despeinar las hebras de su hija, en un gesto lleno de amor. 

—Sí, pero primero...— Extiende sus pequeños brazos, exponiendo su regalo, envuelto con un papiro viejo que encontró y un lazo de mecate que evitaba que se abriera como una flor. —Feliz ciclo nuevo, madre—

|||||

Varias estaciones habían pasado, y la pequeña e inocente Sarah había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba la hermosa e indomable Miss Fortune. Capitana Miss Fortune.

Un nuevo año se acercaba, más recompensa que reclamar, mas objetivos que alcanzar, más alcohol que tomar. Todo parecía indicar que el siguiente año sería uno de logros.

—¡Por la capitana Miss Fortune— Uno de sus marineros exclama con un tarro enorme de cerveza al aire, encendiendo el animo de los demás integrantes de su flota. Varios cantos de victoria a su nombre se escuchan, logrando hacer sonreír a la pirata pelirroja.

—Tomen hasta desfallecer, mis hombres. Yo invito esta ronda y la que sigue. Pero escuchen bien, mañana zarparemos a primera hora. Con o sin resaca partiremos al mar. ¿Está claro?— Su voz tenía la firmeza y autoridad para mandar, nadie dudaría de sus palabras. Pero eso no importaba ahora, la capitana Fortune invitaba los siguientes tragos.

Los tacones de la capitana abrían paso entre ese sucio suelo de madera, inclusive con sus botas hace mover a uno de sus marineros que ya hacía inconsciente en el suelo. Sin dar indicaciones alguna se desvanece de aquel festejo de fin de ciclo. Iría a sus aposentos, sabía que nadie la molestaría ahí. Al fin podría tener su momento privado que tanto ansiaba.

Su pieza era tan opuesta al caótico evento de borrachos que sucedía tras la puerta. Aquel camarote era ordenado, iluminado... inclusive olía bien.   
Existían cuadros con marcos dorados colgados, un enorme globo terráqueo con representaciones confiables de Runaterra y sus mares, un ventanal enorme al fondo que era el lugar que proveía la luz necesaria y daba esa imagen sofisticada... y el objeto clave del cuarto era un enorme escritorio de madera concisa de caoba.   
Miss Fortune camina directamente hacia el escritorio. Era su momento de su ritual de cada año.

—Un año más que termina. Otro ciclo que se desvanece y uno nuevo comenzará—Habla como si hubiera alguien más en la pieza, con movimientos suaves toca la madera del escritorio, solo antes de abrir un gabinete del mueble, sacando una botella de vino con su respectivo juego de copa; un vino muy caro, traído de los singulares valles de Jonia... una botella única para un momento íntimo.

—A veces me pregunto: ¿Si estarías de acuerdo de lo que hago?— Mientras habla comienza a llenar las copas de vino, dejando una en un extremo del escritorio, el sobrante queda reposando sobre su mano. Se queda mirando la copa solitaria, como si esperara que alguien la tomara para brindar a su lado. —Pero todo lo hago por ti, ¿sabes?— Se ríe a lo bajo, moviendo sus bellos labios escarlatas hacia arriba. —Como sea, feliz ciclo nuevo... madre— Levanta su copa, brindando por la mencionada antes de dar un sorbo corto a aquel delicia néctar tinto.

En el extremo del escritorio se encontraba la copa llena al lado de un viejo marco oxidado pintado de un dorado falso y actualmente opacado, un viejo regalo que dio a su madre hace tantos ayeres, envuelto torpemente con papiro viejo y cordeles gruesos.  
Aquel marco oxidado tenía una foto casi roída pero aún visible de una mujer feliz cargando en sus brazos a una niña que solía llamarse Sarah.

Algo nostálgico, pero ese era el momento más pacífico y feliz que tenía cada año la caza recompensas Miss Fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a todos!
> 
> Continuó con la serie, en este turno como protagonista tenemos a Miss Fortune y un sentimiento navideño algo nostálgico, pero con enseñanza positiva.
> 
> Además, le quería hacer justicia a MF y tratar hacerla In Character.
> 
> Kudos por más historias en español.


End file.
